The Tiny Boy and His Love Story Partner
by Aliza Zee
Summary: "Cerita singkat dari kisah cinta lelaki bertubuh mungil. Diawali dengan setitik kecil perhatian dan diakhiri dengan awal dari kisah sesungguhnya." ― Maaf, saya tidak pandai membuat summary. Dan ini mungkin AkaKuro


**The Tiny Boy and His "Love Story" Partner**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: AU, AR atau apalah itu, typo, OOC, alay, gaje, aneh, ngebingungin, dan masih banyak lagi**

 **Yang pasti, DLDR**

* * *

" **Rambutnya merah pekat." ― Hari Upacara Penerimaan**

Pagi yang cerah, terlihat semakin memukau dihiasi dengan barisan pohon sakura yang telah diselimuti bunga-bunga indahnya. Guguran kelopaknya yang tertiup angin terlihat bagai salju merah jambu yang turun di musim semi.

Namun keindahan tersebut tak mampu menarik perhatian seorang lelaki mungil yang sedang berjalan sambil menatap lurus buku yang dipegangnya.

Semarak upacara penerimaan siswa baru juga tak mampu menarik perhatiannya, walau buku yang terus dipandangnya tadi telah duduk rapi di dalam tasnya. Seusai upacara, ia mengikuti siswa lainnya berjalan keluar gedung.

Dengan langkah kecilnya ia pergi menuju ruang kelas yang sudah ditentukan. Sesampainya di kelas, ia berdiri di samping bangku kosong tepat di depan papan tulis. Tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di bangku paling belakang, dekat jendela yang menghadap ke koridor. Bukan karena tak ingin duduk di depan, tapi seseorang yang akhrinya duduk di bangku itu tak menyadari bahwa sang lelaki mungil lebih dulu mendapatkan tempat itu.

Sekali lagi, keramaian di ruang kelasnya sekalipun tak mampu menarik perhatian ia yang duduk sendiri di belakang kelas itu. Sampai pada akhirnya, kemunculan lelaki bertubuh kecil lainnya mendorong sang lelaki mungil untuk berucap, "Rambutnya merah pekat."

* * *

" **Sepertinya dia memang aneh." ― Tahun Pertama**

"Kuroko-san, aku boleh pinjam penghapusnya?"

Sang lelaki mungil yang sedang fokus menyalin tulisan di papan tulis tersentak, "Ah! Silahkan."

Baru saja sang lelaki mungil ― atau lebih tepatnya Kuroko ― selesai menyalin semua tulisan yang berada di papan tulis, bel sekolah berdering. Dengan serempak seluruh murid di kelas berdiri, lalu membungkuk setelah diberi aba-aba. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya guru dari kelas, para murid berhamburan tak karuan. Semua pergi keluar kelas untuk beristirahat, begitu pikir Kuroko, sampai ia melihat lelaki berambut merah pekat tetap duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

Setelah mampu mengumpulkan sedikit suaranya, dan juga sedikit keberaniannya, Kuroko menyapa lelaki tersebut.

"Akashi-san. Kau tidak keluar untuk beristirahat?"

Lelaki berambut merah pekat yang dipanggil Akashi itu menoleh dan mengedikkan bahunya, lalu kembali memandang buku di hadapannya.

 _Aneh_. Itulah kesan yang didapat Kuroko.

Tak lagi menaruh perhatian pada sang surai merah, Kuroko berjalan keluar kelas. Langkah kakinya mengantarkannya menuju kantin yang penuh sesak.

Bukan masalah bagi Kuroko untuk berdiri di barisan depan. Hanya saja, suaranya yang kecil tak mampu mengalahkan keriuhan murid-murid yang sedang membabi buta memperebutkan makanan yang ada. Untung saja ada seorang anak perempuan yang membeli makanan sama seperti yang dibeli Kuroko. Mendengar berapa harga yang harus dibayarnya, Kuroko meletakkan uang pas di mana anak perempuan itu meletakkan uangnya. Sesaat Kuroko melihat raut kebingungan di wajah sang bibi penjual, tapi lelaki dengan rambut biru tersebut hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan keluar dari lautan manusia itu.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Kuroko kembali ke kelas. Saat kembali, keadaan kelasnya masih sama seperti waktu ia meninggalkannya. Tak ada orang lain selain lelaki berambut merah yang masih terus menelaah bukunya. Kuroko berjalan menuju bangkunya, lalu membuka bungkus roti yang dibelinya.

"Ah!"

Mendengar suara tersebut, Kuroko menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Sepasang manik biru dan sepasang manik merah beradu sapa.

"Aku lupa membawa uang." ucap sang pemilik manik merah, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sebuah kerutan kecil terbentuk di dahi Kuroko, "Sepertinya dia memang aneh."

* * *

" **Ternyata dia lucu." ― Tahun Kedua**

"Kuroko-kun, kau satu kelompok denganku dan Akashi-kun."

Kuroko yang baru saja masuk ke lapangan hanya mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut.

Pagi ini pelajaran dimulai dengan senam lantai. Satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang, entah kenapa begitu. Guru olahraga memberi aba-aba, dan seluruh murid mulai melakukan pemanasan. Dibuka dengan beberapa gerakan simpel, dilanjutkan dengan beberapa gerakan rumit, lalu ditutup dengan gerakan aneh yang mungkin buatan sang guru olahraga.

Peluh membasahi tubuh, meskipun pelajaran yang sesungguhnya belum dimulai.

"Baik anak-anak. Mulai latihannya!"

Mendengar perintah tersebut, seorang anak dari setiap kelompok mengambil ancang-ancang untuk rol depan. Tidak tahu kenapa mereka semua berinisiatif untuk melakukan hal itu pertama kali.

Kuroko yang mewakili kelompoknya hanya berdiri memandangi matras di hadapannya.

Melihat anggota kelompoknya yang nampak kebingungan, lelaki kecil berambut merah menepuk pundak teman di hadapannya. "Katakan padanya untuk terlebih dahulu berjongkok. Lalu tumpukan kedua tangannya di matras selebar bahu." ucapnya.

Walau kebingungan, anak yang diperintahkan itu menyampaikan pesan lelaki kecil tersebut kepada Kuroko.

"Katakan padanya lagi untuk meluruskan kedua kakinya dan menekuk sikunya, dan tekuk kepala sampai dagu menyentuh dada."

"Suruh dia untuk berguling dengan mendaratkan tengkuk terlebih dahulu dan melipat kakinya rapat pada dada."

"Bilang padanya untuk..."

"Jangan lupa beritahu dia untuk..."

"Jangan biarkan dia untuk..."

Sang surai merah terus memerintahkan temannya untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Kuroko, hingga mahirlah lelaki mungil berambut biru itu memperagakan salah satu gerakan senam lantai tersebut.

Meski sedikit tersinggung atas perlakuan si surai merah padanya, Kuroko masih tahu diri untuk setidaknya sedikit menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Akashi-kun, terima kasih sudah membantuku." ucap Kuroko.

Sepasang manik merah menatap lekat wajah manis Kuroko, lalu memalingkan arah pandangannya.

"Hei! Katakan padanya, sama-sama."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, sebuah lekukan kecil terbentuk di bibir Kuroko. "Ternyata dia lucu."

* * *

" **Aku kenapa?" ― Tahun Ketiga**

Bel pulang sudah sejak tadi berdering, tetapi Kuroko sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tangan mungilnya tak berhenti menari di atas buku catatannya. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi bersama pensil yang digenggamnya ia menyalin ukiran rapi di papan tulis.

Sesekali membaca apa yang telah disalinnya, dan sesekali meminta bantuan penghapus jika ia menemukan kesalahan.

Jarum panjang jam telah berputar sembilan puluh derajat dari letaknya saat bel pulang berdering tadi. Dan sepertinya Kuroko telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Meja di hadapannya yang semula dipenuhi buku beserta alat tulis sekarang terlihat lengang, hanya didominasi sebuah tas hitam.

Tidak langsung berjalan keluar, Kuroko menatap sekeliling kelasnya. Sejumlah remasan kertas yang telah ditinggalkan pemiliknya tergeletak menghiasi lantai. Bekas rautan pensil terbang mengikuti angin yang berhembus melalui jendela. Papan tulis bertuliskan sajak-sajak indah nan rumit masih diselimuti kapur putih. Tapi tak ada orang lain selain dirinya di sana.

Hari ini dan besok bukanlah jadwal piketnya, tetapi Kuroko tetap meraih sapu di dekatnya. Sedikit demi sedikit lantai kelas kembali ke warna dasarnya, tak lagi terlihat dekil. Tempat sampah khusus kelasnya juga terlihat lebih berisi dari sebelumnya.

Selesai dengan sapunya, Kuroko menaruh perhatiannya pada penghapus papan tulis di meja guru. Sambil menggenggam penghapus tersebut, Kuroko menyingkirkan kapur putih yang menempel di papan tulis. Lalu dengan sengaja menutupi salah satu sudut papan tulis dengan kapur putih lagi, membentuk angka dan huruf yang merupakan tanggal besok hari.

Merasa kelasnya sudah tak lagi bermasalah, Kuroko mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar. Belum setengah jalan menuju tangga, Kuroko ingat bahwa ia belum menutup pintu kelasnya.

Baru saja Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya, seorang lelaki berambut merah berjalan melewatinya.

"Pintunya sudah kututup." ucap surai merah sambil berlalu.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko merasa dadanya berdegup kencang. "Aku kenapa?"

* * *

 **"Kurasa..." ― Hari Upacara Kelulusan**

Baris demi baris kursi di dalam gedung olahraga mulai terisi. Muda-mudi berseragam rapi duduk dengan tegap di kursinya masing-masing. Sebagian kecil mulai meneteskan air mata yang mengalir lembut ke pipi. Sebagian kecil lainnya menahan isakan, tak ingin yang lain mendengar. Dan sebagiannya lagi menyunggingkan senyum bahagia menyambut kelulusan mereka.

Di antara seluruh murid di dalam gedung olahraga tersebut, terlihat seorang lelaki mungil menoleh ke sana kemari. Mencari seseorang yang mengganjal hati. Sampai pada akhirnya orang yang dicari terlihat di sudut panggung sedang memperbaiki dasi.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun ada di sana?" tanya Kuroko pada orang di sampingnya.

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Akashi-kun kan lulus dengan nilai terbaik."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Kuroko hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tahu lelaki berambut merah di depan sana itu selalu mendapat nilai bagus, tapi tak sampai terbayang bahwa dialah sang lulusan terbaik.

Mulai dari menaiki panggung sampai menuruni panggung, manik biru tak melepaskan pandangannya dari surai merah di depan sana. Berbagai rasa berkecamuk di hati. Banyak pertanyaan yang jawabannya ingin ia ketahui. Hingga akhirnya tiba saat lelaki mungil mengejar sang pencuri hati.

"Akashi-kun!" teriak Kuroko.

Walau tak pantas disebut sebagai teriakan karena kecilnya suara yang keluar, panggilan tersebut sampai kepada orang yang dituju. Lelaki berambut merah menghampiri lelaki berambut biru yang sedang memperbaiki alur napasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya surai merah.

"Itu... Aku ingin bertanya."

Kuroko menghentikan kata-katanya, menunggu reaksi orang di depannya. Dan orang tersebut hanya diam.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Akashi-kun... Akashi-kun akan melanjutkan sekolah ke mana?"

Mungkin terdengar seperti pertanyaan basa-basi, tapi bagi Kuroko pertanyaan tersebut sangatlah penting.

"Aku akan melanjutkan sekolah ke SMA XX." jawab surai merah.

Mendengar jawaban itu, manik biru membelalak lebar. Bibir manisnya membentuk lengkungan indah.

"Syukurlah. Aku kira Akashi-kun akan melanjutkan ke sekolah yang lebih bagus dariku." ucap Kuroko.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Iya." jawab Kuroko cepat.

"Apa itu?"

Mengumpulkan sedikit keberaniannya, Kuroko berbisik, "Aku suka padamu."

Manik merah menatap lekat lelaki di hadapannya. Jeda yang cukup panjang menghiasi percakapan kedua lelaki itu. Kuroko tak berani menatap lelaki di depannya, karena ia sudah terlanjur menundukkan wajahnya yang telah berubah warna.

Surai merah berdeham, lalu membuka suaranya, "Jadi... Kau mau katakan apa?"

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya yang telah kembali ke warna semula. Diiringi dengan senyum lembutnya, ia berkata, "Kurasa kisah kita baru akan dimulai."

 **| Owari |**

Saya mohon maaf jika fanfic yang saya buat ini tidak sesuai harapan Anda.

Banyak ketidakjelasan yang terkandung di dalamnya, karena jujur dalam penulisan fanfic ini saya agak sedikit baper :'D

Dan jujur juga, kalo cerita ini berasal dari kisah nyata di sekitar saya yang sedikit banyak saya otak-atik.

Itu aja kali ya..

Yang pasti saya minta maaf karena ketidak layakan fanfic ini.

Meskipun begitu, saya berharap Anda sekalian berkenan untuk me- **review**.

Kritik pedes pun nggak masalah, bakal saya terima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka ( '^') /plakk

Sekian, salam hangat dari saya *bows


End file.
